The sun's ultraviolet (UV) rays and blue light rays can cause damage to your eyes. The harmful effects of these rays are three times greater in the summer than in the winter, and a person runs a high risk of sustaining serious eye damage if they do not wear eye protection.
Approximately 30% or more of the world's population wears prescription eyeglasses to correct their eyesight. An individual who wears prescription lenses may have to rely on solutions such as prescription sunglasses, clip-on, snap to, buckle sunglasses, transition lenses, or wraparound sun shields attached to the prescription glasses to protect his/her eyes from the sun's harmful ultraviolet rays. Carrying both normal prescription eyeglasses and prescription sunglasses can be both inconvenient and expensive. Using clip-on, snap to, buckle sunglasses, or a wraparound sun shield may look unnatural and unfashionable.
Transitional eyeglasses are convenient, but if a person wears glasses or contacts they need to have their eyes checked yearly. Eyesight can change over time and this change can require that a person needs to purchase a new pair of prescribed transitional glasses, which can be expensive.
Also, it is desired to protect eyeglasses, such as prescription eyeglasses, from becoming contaminated or scratched. For example, it is desired for a doctor to protect his/her eyeglasses from being contaminated by bodily fluids from a patient during surgery. In another example, it is desired for person doing construction, wood work, or other task where there is a risk of objects scratching eyeglasses to protect his/her eyeglasses from being scratched.
The disclosure herein, in one aspect, relates to an eyeglass accessory that is configured to receive eyeglasses such that the eyeglass accessory can provide for shaded lenses or protection of the eyeglasses from the sun, contamination, and/or scratches.